


Il matrimonio di James

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zampa nera [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se il giorno delle nozze di James, per il suo testimone fosse stata un'agonia?Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.Prompt: Pairing: Sirius/Chi Volete.Prompt: No end, no beginning - Poets of the Fall.





	Il matrimonio di James

Il matrimonio di James  
  
Sirius sentì gli occhi pizzicare, aumentò il sorriso e strinse le mani intorno al cofanetto dell’anello. Guardò James sorride, si voltò e guardò Lily avanzare. Vide la rossa sorride, le iridi verdi le brillavano e le guance erano purpuree. Black deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, il vento gli fece mulinare i ricci capelli neri intorno al viso. I baffi gli pizzicavano la pelle e il battito cardiaco gli decelerò. Si girò e guardò James, le tempie gli pulsavano.  
-Vorrei augurarti ogni bene-. Si leccò le labbra e sentì un brusio in sottofondo provenire dagli invitati.  
-Però vorrei che tu fossi mio, siamo sempre stati inseparabile, ma da domani ci sarà qualcosa di più importante della nostra amicizia-. Sentì il vento sbattergli contro le gote, la luce del sole si rifletteva sulle lenti di James. Sirius inspirò. James si voltò verso di lui e deglutì.  
“Pensi che andrà tutto bene?” bisbigliò. Sirius annuì.  
“Sì, è il vostro nuovo inizio” mormorò.  
-Perché senza una fine, per quanto terribile, non c’è un nuovo inizio- pensò.


End file.
